


复仇

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 7





	复仇

"我现在是在报仇哦……不要乱动……"  
春树的双唇贴在秋彦耳侧呢喃着，说话间呼出的温热气息像羽毛一样轻挠着耳颈处薄薄的皮肤。酒精让春树的双颊染上了红晕，连带着耳朵也变得红扑扑的，他微热的皮肤轻轻贴住秋彦的脸，就轻而易举地把这抹淡红也染给了秋彦。对秋彦而言春树的体重不算是什么负担，只是刚才在醉得晕乎乎快要睡着又毫无防备的时候突然被砸下来，他瞬间就清醒了，然而恋人现在又撒娇般黏糊糊地贴在自己身上，便又不禁感到情迷昏眩。他知道，春树不是个擅长撒娇的人，平日也羞于撒娇，但只有喝醉酒迷迷糊糊时是例外。  
"就算你要报仇，也总该先让我知道我犯了什么错吧？" 说话间，秋彦已将一只手探进恋人的衬衣下，在后背轻轻摩娑着。春树背上沁着薄薄的汗，腰软软地塌着，腰窝凹陷的弧度与秋彦的指腹刚好契合。  
"你果然不记得……你以前有一次喝醉后来我家借宿，就这么整个人倒下来压我身上睡着了，害得我一整晚都没睡好觉……我可是会记仇的，"说到气头上时春树还用力地捏起了秋彦的脸，"你知道自己有多重，还有我有多紧张吗？还害得我差点就表错情了……"  
秋彦在脑海中搜索片刻，才突然想起某次两人一起喝了不少的酒后，自己不能骑车走，便在春树家借宿一晚，第二天醒来时却只有他独自霸占着春树的床，而春树早已出门上课去了。喝醉以后的事他已经不记得，但想象着春树当时可能会是一副惊慌失措的样子，还一直记着仇伺机"报复"，秋彦便觉得怀里的人可爱得要命。  
"对不起……"秋彦侧过头亲了亲恋人的脸颊，"你想怎么做都可以哦，我任你处置。" 话毕，他又伸手拨开散落在春树耳侧和脖子上的碎发，细细亲吻着每一处肌肤，十指也慢慢地从恋人的细腰游走到那软乎乎的臀上，春树似乎很享受这轻柔的吻和爱抚，也开始轻轻地动腰蹭了起来，也蹭得身下的人越发兴奋。  
"那今天试试换我抱你怎么样？"  
"吓？"原本正沉溺在情欲中的秋彦让这句话吓得不清，瞪大了眼睛望着春树，"你……真的想试吗？"  
"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你相信了吗？只是想捉弄你一下" 春树撑住秋彦的肚子坐起身，"糟糕，头好晕，唔——抱歉——"只见春树话还没说完，就捂住嘴巴往浴室冲，还没等秋彦跟上去，就听到里面里面传来稀里哗啦的惨烈呕吐声。  
"春树，你没事吧？"  
"你不要过来，很恶心……哕……"  
秋彦不顾春树的话，走上前去轻轻地拍着春树的背给他催吐，等到春树终于呕干吐净缓过神来，他才看着马桶里那一摊不可名状的呕吐物着戏谑道："今晚吃的巧克力和牛肉全浪费了哦。"  
望了一眼马桶后，春树差点又要接着吐，于是秋彦连忙赶在他再次翻江倒海前按下了冲水键。  
"下次就算高兴也别喝那么多了，傻瓜。能走得动吗？"  
他无力地摇了摇头，摸了摸秋彦沾上秽物的袖子喃喃道："衣服也弄到了。"  
"我等一下再处理，先带你回去躺着，"秋彦将春树一把抱起往卧房走去，春树迷迷糊糊地眯着眼睛盯着他，口中念念有词："唔秋彦你的耳朵好红啊，好可爱。"  
"还不是拜你所赐……"秋彦心里默念着。他知道自己下半身的兴奋劲儿还没完全过去，但看着恋人吐成这副模样，他除了赶紧把他照顾好以外，也没办法想其他事了。他轻轻地把他放到床上，盖好被子后又问道："还难受吗？" 春树目光呆滞地摇了摇头，只说觉得口渴，于是秋彦便起身去给他倒水。等到他拿好湿毛巾和温盐水回房时，春树已经安稳地睡了过去，还紧紧地搂着秋彦的枕头，似乎以为自己还稳稳地躺在在恋人的怀里。   
安顿好春树后，秋彦低头望了眼自己身下支起的"小帐篷"，又看了看睡得正香的恋人，只得无奈地低声说道："这下你还真是报仇成功了。可是，这种时候也很可爱呢……"


End file.
